Perfect Matches
by Cirdan
Summary: Love story of Ecthelion and Glorfindel. Bday fic for Mouse and Artanis.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Standard disclaimer: All the characters, locations, some quotes, and the initial conception of this world belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, whether it be from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, or The History of Middle-earth Volumes I-XII. This disclaimer applies to all subsequent chapters of this fic. .  
  
Dedication: This is a birthday fic for both Mouse and Artanis (July 16). Mouse asked for reunions in Aman or NC-17 smut since she's turning 17. And Artanis, also turning 17, asked for Glorfindel/Ecthelion smut and a happy ending.  
  
.  
  
Warning: This story is AU. It contains the homosexual relationship between two male characters.  
  
.  
  
Perfect Matches  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey, why do you always put Ecthelion's name first?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Because Tolkien does it that way. Ecthelion and Glorfindel. It's the hair colors. Silver first, then gold," Cirdan replied.  
  
"Oh, that's fine then. I just didn't want people to think it was Ecthelion/Glorfindel slash, which would imply Ecthelion to be the top."  
  
"You mean I'm not?" Ecthelion said with feigned surprise.  
  
"Oh, Ecthelion, you know that topping from the bottom isn't quite the same," Glorfindel said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, but it's such a great position!" Ecthelion objected. "I need my fountain positioned correctly so that it can burst upward in right fashion."  
  
"Yea, and you could water the base of the golden flower instead of seeking to break its center."  
  
"Oi, you two!" Cirdan interrupted. "The fic."  
  
"Oh yes." Glorfindel straightened his shirt and patted his hair down.  
  
"You look beautiful," Ecthelion said.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Glorfindel then addressed the readers. "Cirdan is a squeamish writer, believe it or not. She was going to pull another one of those 'it didn't really happen' tricks like she did in 'The Story of Love Between Glorfindel and Ecthelion.' Notice how she slipped into placing my name first. I'm always named before Ecthelion, no offense to you, dear Fountain-Lord."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"It can't be helped. I made a key appearance in the War of the Ring," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Yes, well, back on subject, Cirdan was going to write about how we are not lovers, and the NC-17 part was going to be a dream," Ecthelion said.  
  
"But we know that would disappoint the readers. Worse than that, it would disappoint the birthday girls," Glorfindel said. Ecthelion winked at Mouse and pointed with his thumb at Glorfindel for Artanis. Glorfindel laughed. "Ah, no, I don't think she wants me. She just wants me to have you." Glorfindel leaned up against Ecthelion.  
  
Cirdan cleared her throat. "Yes, well, so I confess. I really can't believe that these two would get together. They may joke about it, but they're not so inclined. Still, they said that I'm supposed to write bday fics for people's birthdays, not for my own benefit."  
  
"Fanservice," Ecthelion said with a knowing nod. "It should be a prerequisite."  
  
"They thought that it'd be better appreciated if the story was about them being together, and they suggested that I simply slap an AU label to the fic if it'd make me feel better," Cirdan said.  
  
"And we said to Cirdan, 'If you're so squeamish, why don't you just let us write the story?' And Cirdan agreed," Glorfindel recalled.  
  
"So here it is," Ecthelion said. He puts a hand around Glorfindel's waist. "Our story. Feel free to read into everything."  
  
Cirdan added sternly, "And it's AU."  
  
Glorfindel nuzzled the base of Ecthelion's neck. "Of course it is. Of course." 


	2. Chapter 1

Perfect Matches Chapter 1  
  
Ecthelion rode atop Glorfindel with his legs on either side of Glorfindel's head. He had two fistfuls of the golden tresses, and he pulled harder than he meant to with his right hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Glorfindel protested. For some reason that was beyond Glorfindel's comprehension, Ecthelion didn't register that "ouch" meant "that hurt." Instead, Ecthelion pulled on his golden hair again. This time, Glorfindel didn't bother to cry out in pain.  
  
"There, Glorfindel, there!" Ecthelion demanded. He tugged again with his right hand and thumped Glorfindel's chest with his swinging legs until Glorfindel sighed and gave in. He turned right and moved to the sweets counter.  
  
There were hundreds of children in Tirion. All of them understood that sweets were a treat, something that they received when they were good, and this was called "positive reinforcement." Of course, Ecthelion had to be the one child out of all of the children of Tirion who decided that he didn't want to wait to be rewarded with sweets. He wanted them now, now being any time he could find a way to get them. Unlike every other household, the sweets in the House of the Fountain were kept on a high shelf in the kitchen so that they were out of reach of young Ecthelion. Of course, that didn't stop the boy. He used any method he could to get at the sweets, and today's method was to use Glorfindel.  
  
As soon as they were within reach, Ecthelion's little hand stretched out to hover over the many jars of chocolate-dipped cookies and biscuits. He was never greedy about his desire for sweets, and he'd never eaten himself sick. In fact, he was rather picky and particular about what he wanted. Today, it was the jar of milk chocolate-dipped pirouettes, vanilla biscuits rolled into the shape of flutes. Mmm, a good choice. Glorfindel headed for the milk to go with their hard-earned treats while Ecthelion strained himself to open the lid of the jar.  
  
Now, if anyone in later years doubted the genius of Feanor, here was evidence to decisively prove the matter. Feanor had captured the very snows of Taniquetil into jewels, and the essence of snow within those jewels made them brilliant and white and, most importantly, cold. One of these ice crystals in a well-insulated box was enough to keep foods fresh for days. In this case, it provided Glorfindel and Ecthelion with chilled milk, which Glorfindel had found to be even more delicious than fresh, warm milk. (It also made it possible for them make ice cream, another tasty invention brought over from the shores of Middle-earth.) Glorfindel poured a glass of milk for each of them and then brought Ecthelion to the table. By then, Ecthelion had gotten the lid off the jar and was already helping himself to one of the chocolate-dipped pirouettes, incidentally dropping crumbs into Glorfindel's hair.  
  
"Hey, squirt, you could've waited," Glorfindel complained.  
  
"Sorry." Ecthelion started sucking the crumbs from his hair. Not only did it tickle, but Glorfindel also had a sneaking suspicion that Ecthelion was smearing the chocolate from his lips onto his golden hair.  
  
"Eew! Stop that already!" Glorfindel deposited the boy into a chair and tried to brush what crumbs he could from the top of his head.  
  
Ecthelion didn't bother to wait for Glorfindel. The boy took one of the flute-shaped wafers and stuck one end into his glass of milk. He sucked the milk up through the other end. Glorfindel sighed. Ah, sweet, innocent childhood. He couldn't stay mad at such a cute little elfling for very long. Glorfindel took one of the chocolate-dipped pirouettes and started drinking his milk in like fashion. Ecthelion looked at Glorfindel with his luminous deep grey eyes, and they twinkled in delight as Ecthelion's lips curved into a dimpled smile around the end of the pirouette sticking out of his mouth. Glorfindel understood immediately why Ecthelion was smiling; most adults would've chided him and told him to eat more properly. Ecthelion crunched on the chocolate-dipped end of his pirouette as he continued to suck up milk. He took another from the jar and offered it to Glorfindel.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Glorfindel said brightly as he accepted it.  
  
"No, thank you for helping me." Ecthelion flashed Glorfindel one of his adorable little smiles then had another pirouette. Just as Ecthelion was about to start on a fourth, they heard his parents coming home. Ecthelion quickly stuffed the pirouette that he had in hand into Glorfindel's mouth and ran away.  
  
"Glorfindel?" Glorfindel's attention had been on the fleeing Ecthelion and so, when he turned to Ehtele, the pirouette was still sticking out of his mouth. Telperien burst into helpless giggles at the sight, and even Ehtele was chuckling. "Really, Lord of the Golden Flower," Ehtele took the pirouette from Glorfindel's mouth, licked the chocolate tip, and then took a bite from the pirouette, "where are your manners?"  
  
Alas! It was useless to blame the situation on Ecthelion, for Glorfindel was also known to have a sweet tooth. It wasn't his fault! He'd never previously been so interested in sweets. He could resist honey and caramel without too much difficulty. But ever since the Lord and Lady of the Seas had brought the secret of chocolate to the Falmari, Glorfindel had made it a habit to raid the household of the Fountain, for Ehtele was close in friendship to King Olwe and often received generous gifts of chocolate and chocolate-covered goods.  
  
Telperien nudged her husband and looked meaningfully at the second glass of milk. "Corrupting Ecthelion again, I see," she observed. "Sometimes, I think we have two young ones running amok."  
  
Glorfindel stayed to chat with them for several moments longer before excusing himself. He found Ecthelion waiting for him at the front of the mansion. One leg was crossed behind the other, and he looked up at Glorfindel with a worried expression and a pout.  
  
"Did you get in trouble?" he asked.  
  
Glorfindel knelt down. "Horrible, horrible trouble," he said gravely.  
  
Ecthelion pecked Glorfindel on the lips in a quick kiss. "There." He grinned broadly. "That should make it all better." It was what Glorfindel had done when Ecthelion had scraped his knee.  
  
Glorfindel laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, that did make it all better." He ruffled Ecthelion's silver hair. "I'll be back for more chocolates later," Glorfindel said in a low tone. He winked at Ecthelion.  
  
"I know you will," Ecthelion said with an amused glint in his eyes. "You always come back for more."  
  
---  
  
chocolate-covered pirouettes: 


	3. Chapter 2

Perfect Matches Chapter 2  
  
"Push harder!" Ecthelion cried. When Glorfindel did so, Ecthelion found himself swinging dangerously high. He smiled and brought his legs under him as he swung back. "Again!" As he passed the high point in his swing, he snapped his legs straight. Glorfindel pushed him and then stepped aside. This time, when he was at the highest point of his swing, Ecthelion leapt off. For a brief moment, he enjoyed the sensation of flight. Then he landed in the sands and stumbled forward before bracing himself. Glorfindel rushed over quickly to see if he was okay.  
  
"What in the Hunter's name do you think you're doing?" Glorfindel exclaimed.  
  
Ecthelion grinned at his worried babysitter. "Flying," he said simply.  
  
"Tyelpehtelë," Glorfindel said in his sternest voice. "You know full well that you cannot fly."  
  
"But I did," Ecthelion said as he brushed the sand from his hands. "If only for a moment, I did."  
  
"It was a big jump, not flying."  
  
"Like a flying squirrel then." Ecthelion shrugged. "I liked it all the same."  
  
"If you ever do that again..." Glorfindel said menacingly even as Ecthelion was heading back to the swing.  
  
Ecthelion took a seat in the swing and pulled himself back. "Push?"  
  
"No." Glorfindel glowered at him. "Didn't you just hear what I said?"  
  
"I heard."  
  
Ecthelion let himself go and swung forward. On the back swing, he used his feet to kick himself farther back. As he swung forward, he pulled on the ropes such that he was arched forward. He began to extend his legs forward and tuck them underneath him in rhythm with the swing. Glorfindel watched him from one side with arms sternly crossed over his chest. At last, Ecthelion was able to swing himself to a great height. He readied himself for the launch; the ground seemed so far away. Last time, he'd really jumped without thinking. Ecthelion faltered and let himself swing backwards, but he strengthened his resolve, swung himself strongly once more, and when the swing was back in rhythm, he timed his jump: 3. 2. 1!  
  
Ecthelion made a mighty leap for the air and imagined himself soaring briefly like a flying squirrel with wings outstretched. Though he was prepared to experience the moment more fully than he'd been able to last time, the interval of flight was far too brief. He approached the ground with arms outstretched rather than forward. When he was half a heartbeat from his sandy doom, Glorfindel caught him up in his arms. He hefted Ecthelion up easily so that they were at eye level.  
  
"You're crazy but brave," Glorfindel said. "I ask again: didn't you hear what I said?"  
  
Ecthelion nodded and embraced Glorfindel around the neck. "I heard what you said and what you didn't say: 'If you ever do that again, I will catch you.'" Ecthelion smiled and hugged Glorfindel closer. For a moment, Ecthelion had actually doubted his guardian, but he would never do so again. 


	4. Interlude 1

Perfect Matches Interlude 1  
  
Ecthelion looked at what they'd written thus far. "That's it?" he said in disappointment. "By the stars, this writing thing is harder than it looks."  
  
"So I've noticed." Glorfindel got up and began to pace to and fro. "I think the problem lies in our attempt to tell a tale. We can retell incidents, but we can't connect the incidents into a coherent story."  
  
"Alas, what you say seems to be true." Ecthelion shook his head and put the manuscript aside. "What do you suggest, Lord of the Golden Flower?"  
  
"What choice have we but to push forward and struggle until it is written?"  
  
"There is another way." Ecthelion circled the desk.  
  
"Oh?" Glorfindel raised a fine golden eyebrow.  
  
"We could do PWP."  
  
Glorfindel grinned. "Nothing would please me more, though I fear that PWP would be difficult to write if there was no history to establish exactly why our past selves were doing such things."  
  
"I didn't say that we could write PWP; I said we could do PWP," Ecthelion said. "If we were to simply act out a PWP, the task would again fall to Cirdan rather than ourselves to write this story." He slipped his hands around Glorfindel's slender waist and pulled him in.  
  
Glorfindel needed little prompting. He leaned forward so that Ecthelion was trapped up against the desk. He moved his hands over Ecthelion's hands and guided them downward.  
  
"Is that right?" Glorfindel purred. He nuzzled Ecthelion's ear. "Just act out a PWP, huh?" Glorfindel pressed himself up against Ecthelion.  
  
Ecthelion was not so trapped as he seemed. His hands squeezed Glorfindel's fine rump and gripped the firm halves. He heft Glorfindel up and twisted masterfully so that Glorfindel was made to sit atop the desk. Ecthelion pushed Glorfindel back before he could regain his balance. Glorfindel threw his arms back to brace himself. Ecthelion smiled and leaned over Glorfindel while sliding his knee between Glorfindel's legs.  
  
"Yea, act out a PWP," Ecthelion whispered huskily in his fair voice. "Surely that won't be too difficult." Ecthelion sniffed up along the Golden Flower's neck and then planted a light kiss at the base of his ear.  
  
"Hmm." Glorfindel pushed the manuscript aside and leaned back onto the desk. He spread his arms out with palms up in a gesture of acceptance. "Come to me, Lord of the Fountain."  
  
Ecthelion's eyes twinkled with mirth. "With pleasure." He climbed up onto the desk to straddle Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel grabbed Ecthelion and tried to roll atop him, but Ecthelion was prepared for Glorfindel's tricks and pushed him firmly back down onto the desk. "Nice try, Anor. You didn't think I'd let you get up, did you?"  
  
"The sun will rise again," Glorfindel said with all due seriousness.  
  
Ecthelion winked. "Oh, the sun will definitely rise." Ecthelion pinned Glorfindel's hands under his legs, kept him down with one hand, and ran his other hand from Glorfindel's chest to his crotch. Glorfindel stiffened and took in a sharp breath. He whimpered as Ecthelion's palm massaged his seed. He squirmed and tried weakly to pull his wrists free. When that failed, Glorfindel twisted some more and then turned his face from his friend, unable now to look into Ecthelion's eyes. Ecthelion took that as invitation and ran his lips up Glorfindel's smooth neck and then engulfed the sharply pointed ear into his mouth. Glorfindel gasped and jerked away from Ecthelion. Ecthelion took Glorfindel's ear in mouth again and sucked hard on it. Glorfindel half-moaned and half-whimpered as Ecthelion suckled hard enough to bruise.  
  
Ecthelion broke away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." He climbed off Glorfindel. "Your damned moans are just too annoying. They make me want to smack you and say, 'Stop overacting already!'"  
  
"Aw, but Ecthelion, what about making my sun rise?" Glorfindel took Ecthelion's hand and put it over his crotch.  
  
Ecthelion slipped his hand away and then put it atop Glorfindel's hand. "You're a big boy now." Ecthelion taught Glorfindel's hand to massage up and down. "You can make your own sun rise." At that, they broke out into hysterical laughter.  
  
When he could speak again, Glorfindel said, "Well, I suppose we'd better get back to trying to write this story."  
  
Ecthelion nodded and gestured at the chair. "Take it. It's your turn."  
  
Glorfindel grinned. "You need to say that when we're in the middle of a lovers' bout."  
  
"Save it for the fic."  
  
"I will." 


	5. Chapter 3

Perfect Matches Chapter 3  
  
"Ho, Glorfindel," young Ecthelion said as he approached.  
  
"Ho, Ecthelion," Glorfindel greeted the boy. "How fare you?"  
  
Ecthelion tipped his head and shrugged, a slight smile upon his lips. "Mischievous." Even as he said it, Ecthelion gave Glorfindel a mighty push into the fountain. The fountains of Tirion were becoming increasingly extravagant, and this one was deeper than Glorfindel would've liked. He resurfaced after a moment and spat a mouthful of water at Ecthelion. Ecthelion dodged and laughed aloud then sprinted away as soon as Glorfindel began to climb out of the fountain.  
  
Glorfindel was not going to let Ecthelion get away with that one. Glorfindel gave chase and quickly overcame Ecthelion, who had not yet reached full maturity of stature and thus had shorter legs. When Glorfindel grabbed him, Ecthelion slipped out of his shirt with surprising ease. He must've predicted such an encounter and worn a loose tunic. Ecthelion's escape only delayed his inevitable fate. Glorfindel caught him and hoisted him over one shoulder. Now upside down, Ecthelion kicked his legs and hit Glorfindel's back.  
  
"Aaaa! Glorfindel!" Ecthelion should've known such protests were useless. Glorfindel was still a head and a half taller than the boy, and so the blows did little to discourage him. Glorfindel marched with Ecthelion to the same fountain and dumped him into the waters.  
  
"Take that, squirt." Glorfindel stuck his tongue out at Ecthelion.  
  
Ecthelion only laughed and pulled his wet hair back. "Well, now that we're both soaked, why don't you join me?" He held his arms out in invitation.  
  
"If you want to swim, I'll take you to the pool," Glorfindel said.  
  
Ecthelion shook his head and leaned back so that the fountain's spray washed over his hair. He leaned back farther, took a mouthful of water, and spat it upward like a little fountain. Then he sat up to address Glorfindel. "When they install waterfalls in the pools, maybe then I will favor those over the fountains." Ecthelion stripped to bare skin and tossed his wet clothes to Glorfindel. "Now come join me." Ecthelion smiled brightly and splashed playfully in Glorfindel's direction.  
  
There was something so innocent and simply joyful in Ecthelion's eyes that Glorfindel couldn't restrain himself. He stripped and joined Ecthelion in the fountain. They splashed each other and played chase around the fountainhead. The simple delight of running in and out of the fountain's spray reminded Glorfindel of those early days by the waterfall of Cuivienen. Ecthelion's clear laugher was like the sound of that waterfall breaking upon the surface of the Waters of Awakening, and Glorfindel's heart stirred for those days of bliss that came of ignorance. They were dancing hand-in-hand, encircling the fountainhead, when they were interrupted.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Ehtele said sharply. The two looked from their dance around the fountainhead. Slowly, reluctantly, Glorfindel let go of Ecthelion's hands.  
  
"Ecthelion, come hither," Telperien demanded. Ecthelion's shoulders slumped slightly and he waded to his mother. She wrapped a towel in place around his waist.  
  
Unfortunately, she did not do the same kindness for Glorfindel, and so Glorfindel stood naked before them as Ehtele asked, "What were you thinking, Lord of the Golden Flower?" Ehtele held up his discarded clothes with no apparent intentions of giving them back.  
  
Glorfindel blushed lightly and covered himself with his hands. After a time, he answered, "There's something of the primordial innocence of the Elves embodied in your son. When he asked, I could not help myself from joining him in the clear waters of the fountain, for I was reminded of the days when we'd similarly frolic in the Waters of Awakening."  
  
"Sweet though those memories may be, the Quendi have grown beyond such things," Ehtele said, and his voice was harsher than it'd been in a long time. "You are a Lord of Tirion. You should behave like one."  
  
"The fault is mine, Father!" Ecthelion said. He moved away from his parents and came to stand by Glorfindel. Then, to everyone's surprise, Ecthelion unwrapped the towel at his waist and slipped it around Glorfindel's waist instead. Ecthelion turned back to his parents (and those Elves who had gathered to witness this strange scene) and stood unabashed before many eyes though he was at the very age when young Elves were most self-conscious about their bodies.  
  
Ehtele studied his son thoughtfully and said, "You do not exaggerate, Glorfindel, when you say there is something of the primordial innocence of the Elves in Ecthelion."  
  
Ecthelion laughed as he covered himself with the fresh towel handed to him by his mother. "I may have something of the essence of the ancient Elves that were born by Cuivienen," Ecthelion said in amused tone, "but it certainly is not innocence!" 


	6. Chapter 4

**Perfect Matches**

**Chapter 4**

            By the time Ecthelion reached his maturity, he had met every Vanyarin, Noldorin, and Telerin Elf in Aman save one.  Those who said that young Ecthelion knew everyone often thought privately that he only seemed to know everyone, but it was true that he had met every single Elf in Aman at least once.  As a young lordling in the noble House of the Fountain, there were few duties to restrict his comings and goings, and the years of the Trees were long.  Ecthelion had personally met everyone either briefly or within a small group setting at a party.  Despite, or perhaps because of, his youth, Ecthelion was greatly liked by everyone he met, which was everyone in Aman, and so, when a feast was to be held in celebration for Ecthelion's coming of age, the festivities were greater than even those seen for the Princes of the Noldor.

            High King Finwe himself invited—nay, insisted!—that Ecthelion's Feast be held in the Square of the King before the Mindon Eldalieva.  Even then, it was Feanor, the mighty son of Finwe, who quickly realized that even the King's Square would not be large enough to hold all those who intended to attend the feast.  The Eldest Prince of the Noldor personally worked with Ehtele to have messengers sent around so that they could get an accurate number of expected guests.  This list of expected guests came to total all the people of Tirion, many of the Vanyar, and a goodly number of folk of the Falmari.  Once the Lord of the Fountain learned this, he was totally at a loss for what to do.  Feanor had expected this, and he now offered his services to the Lord of the Fountain.  Thus everything, including the exorbitant bill, was attended to by the Eldest Prince, and it was sheer genius that he was able to accommodate everyone so that none were turned away from the festivities.

            Thus it was that Ecthelion, Lordling to the House of the Fountain, became 50 with much pomp and circumstance.

            When the week of celebrating was over, things slowly settled back to normal, and Glorfindel came to see the new adult.  "So, did you have a nice time at your party?"

            "Very much so, though I think I'm all danced out."  Ecthelion smiled.  "It's certainly nice to have so many people celebrating the fact that I'm legal.  I suppose there has to be benefits to dying."

            "Dying?"  Glorfindel started.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Oh, well, there's no point in hiding it from me, especially now that I'm old enough to know.  Besides, I figured it out some time ago," Ecthelion said loftily.

            "Figured what out?"

            "That I'm going to die," Ecthelion said.  "It's okay.  I'm not sad about it.  How can I be when I get a begetting party that's worthy of a prince?"

            "You're not going to die," Glorfindel said.  "We live in Aman."

            "But Miriel died."

            "What's Miriel got to do with you?"

            "She's the only other Elf with silver hair."  Ecthelion spread his arms wide.  "I've met everyone in Aman except her, and I seem to be the only other silver-haired Elf in these lands.  It must mean that my fate and hers will be the same.  Besides, I think that's why the Eldest Prince likes me."  He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

            "Silly little Elf!  You're not going to die just because you have silver hair," Glorfindel said sternly.  "There are other Elves with silver hair.  They dwell in Endor because they were searching for Elwe, Finwe's friend and King of the Teleri, when Lord Ulmo transported the Falmari to our lands."

            "And they don't die?" Ecthelion asked.

            "No."

            "So I got a big begetting party for no reason?" Ecthelion said.

            "Not for 'no reason.'  We had such a grand begetting party for you because you're the most beloved Elf in all of Tirion," said Glorfindel.

            Ecthelion smiled then narrowed his eyes.  "By you too?  Do you love me also?"

            Glorfindel nodded.  "There can be no doubt of that."

            Ecthelion, now relieved to know that he wouldn't die, hugged Glorfindel and tucked his head under the older Elf's chin.  "I love you too, Glorfindel."

            Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Ecthelion and patted him on the back.  "I know it, squirt."


	7. Interlude 2

**Perfect Matches**

**Interlude 2**

            "That's some begetting day party you gave yourself," Glorfindel observed with a laugh.

            "What?" Ecthelion said with an exaggerated look of innocence.  "I figured I might as well give myself the best while I was writing this story."

            "If you wanted the best, you should've had me popping out of a giant cake."  Glorfindel struck a pose and then pointed.  "Happy begetting day, Begotten Boy."

            Ecthelion laughed and pushed Glorfindel.  "Stop that.  Begotten Boy doesn't sound right."

            "Hey, it's not our fault we have begetting day parties instead of birthday parties," Glorfindel protested.  Glorfindel smiled slyly suddenly.  "You know, I hear that there is a birthday custom of spanking the birthday boy once for every year that has passed since his birth."

            "Gee, that'd be an awful lot of spanks for you, Old One!" Ecthelion said as he broke into another bout of laughter.

            "You too now."  Glorfindel made a show of being serious.  "But no, I was thinking that maybe you could include it in your begetting day party."

            "Hm, I don't know about that.  I've never tried such a thing before."  Ecthelion circled the table and presented his manly rear to Glorfindel.  "Here, spank me and I'll let you know if I want to include it in the fic."

            Glorfindel shook his head.  "You're so crass sometimes, Lord of the Fountain.  It isn't to be done standing."  Glorfindel shifted in the couch where he was sitting and patted his lap.  "You must kneel over my legs for this."

            Ecthelion did as he was told.  He pulled his pants down so that his rear was exposed though front was not and then knelt over Glorfindel.  Glorfindel slapped him on the rear hard and fast.  Ecthelion gasped.  The Balrog-slayer was no soft-handed Elfling.  Glorfindel delivered 50 such spanks to Ecthelion's rear, and after that first time, Ecthelion uttered no sound.  When he'd finished, Glorfindel ran his fingers over the tender red flesh, and to that sensation, Ecthelion sighed softly.  Perhaps that was the reason for the birthday spanks?  Glorfindel reached around to Ecthelion's front and felt the hard stone.

            "My, my, I didn't know that about you, Ecthelion," Glorfindel teased.

            "Don't trifle with me, Lord of the Golden Flower," Ecthelion said.  He did not move from his place over Glorfindel's lap.

            "I am not trifling with you, dear friend, merely learning new things about you."  Glorfindel encircled his hand around the Fountain.  "Should I spank you more?"

            "Such ridiculous questions!" Ecthelion exclaimed as he writhed to Glorfindel's touch.  "Just give it to me and be done with it!"

            Glorfindel coughed delicately.  "Ah, there's one small problem: I was not aroused by spanking you."

            Ecthelion twisted his head to look at Glorfindel.  "Really?"  Ecthelion stood, slipping out of Glorfindel's hand, and pulled his pants up.  "Well, in that case, stop trying to cop a cheap feel of me."

            "Cop a—"  Glorfindel glared at Ecthelion.  "If you would have been more provocative, I might've been able to do something.  How was I to know that you wanted to turn your birthday spanks into some strange sex kink."

            "Not very bright are you, Anor?  Remember our discussion about the PWP?  Look, just bring the leather outfit, chains, and whip next time, okay?" Ecthelion said in exasperation.

            "Make me do all the work, will you!" Glorfindel said.

            Ecthelion mooned Glorfindel before readjusting his clothes.  "Fine, next time, I'll show you how it's done."

            "Aren't you supposed to do that in the fic?" Glorfindel asked.

            "Soon, very soon," Ecthelion promised.


	8. Chapter 5

Perfect Matches  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Glorfindel and Ecthelion spent the entire day working on their composition for the betrothal party of Finarfin and Earwen of Alqualonde. In those days, Maglor had not yet developed a written alphabet for musical notes, and so compositions were composed by trial and error and then memorized. Telperion was waning, and the first light of Laurelin could faintly be seen. It was definitely time for sleep.  
  
Glorfindel was tired. It was a good kind of a tired, but he was still tired. Playing the harp for hours wore away at the fingertips. If he had even half the skill of young Salgant-The boy was only 10 and already playing with more mastery than Glorfindel! But what else was to be expected of the new little Lordling of the Harp?-Glorfindel wouldn't have had to practice so much. Ah, but meager as his skills were, Glorfindel loved to play the harp, and the only way to be able to do so at any major event was to become as skilled as the finest among the Eldar.  
  
"Take any bed you want," Glorfindel said as he started for his bedroom. Ecthelion had been to Glorfindel's house often enough to know his way around. It wasn't until Ecthelion followed him into his room that Glorfindel finally asked, "Where're you going?"  
  
"You said take any bed I want," Ecthelion said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want to sleep in your bed," Ecthelion said.  
  
"Oh, so I'm supposed to sleep in a guest room in my own house?" Glorfindel said indignantly.  
  
"No." Ecthelion pulled Glorfindel towards the bed. "Sleep with me."  
  
Glorfindel had no answer for several moments. He knew that young Ecthelion did not mean it in that way. Ecthelion obviously thought nothing of it. He'd already climbed into bed and now cocked his head curiously at Glorfindel.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ecthelion asked. He looked so innocent... too innocent.  
  
"Nothing," Glorfindel said with a slight smile.  
  
Glorfindel slid into bed and closed his eyes briefly, but he did not let himself slip into slumber. He heard Ecthelion rustle beside him. He opened his eyes then and saw Ecthelion kneeling with pillow in hand. Ecthelion started at Glorfindel's sudden awakening, and Glorfindel took that short moment to grab the pillow under his head and swing it at Ecthelion.  
  
"Hey!" Ecthelion laughed but quickly retaliated.  
  
Glorfindel grabbed a second pillow, as did Ecthelion. They fought and struck each other with the pillows until the pillows burst. Feathers exploded into the air around them, but that didn't stop Glorfindel and Ecthelion from taking up fresh pillows. When all the pillows had been exhausted, their pillow fight became a tickle fight. In this, Glorfindel was definitely superior, for Ecthelion couldn't contain his giggling. They wrestled and tickled until Glorfindel ended atop Ecthelion.  
  
"I yield! I yield!" Ecthelion cried out amidst his laughter. Glorfindel relented but stayed straddling Ecthelion to make sure he didn't try anything. Ecthelion caught his breath. "Oh, my sides ache."  
  
Glorfindel smiled as he looked down at Ecthelion. "You asked for it," Glorfindel said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Ecthelion said, "I guess I did." He closed his eyes and shook his head and laughed at himself. Glorfindel lost himself in that laughter, for it was like sweet music, better than even the finest songs of Elemmire. Ecthelion had always had a fair voice, and many thought it wrong that he had learned to play the flute rather than another instrument that would leave his voice free for singing.  
  
"Glorfindel?" Ecthelion ventured.  
  
Glorfindel roused himself from his musings and realized that he'd been staring at Ecthelion and was still sitting atop him. The curtains were drawn, but the shutters had been left open, and in the soft blended light of silver and gold, Ecthelion looked extraordinarily cute. Ecthelion looked at Glorfindel with an unfathomable expression, and they gazed thus in each other's eyes for many moments.  
  
Ecthelion said at last, "You're beautiful."  
  
Glorfindel felt a blush slowly spread across his cheeks and found himself at a loss for words. Ecthelion apparently didn't have the same problem.  
  
"The light of Telperion makes your eyes shine like stars, and there is a silver glow about your cheeks, rosy and fair. Your gaze is tender, your lips soft, and the light of Laurelin casts a halo about your golden hair," Ecthelion said in melodic voice. Glorfindel thought that Ecthelion would burst into laughter at the sight of Glorfindel's blush spreading to the tips of his ears, but Ecthelion only smiled fondly at him. "How long have you known?" Ecthelion asked. Glorfindel knew then that Ecthelion knew too.  
  
Glorfindel said, "I've known that you were the one for me since I first met you, but not until now have I felt it."  
  
Ecthelion nodded, and Glorfindel saw the silver light dance in his softening eyes. He wrapped his hands around Glorfindel's waist and ran his hands up along Glorfindel's back to draw him down until the ends of his golden hair mingled with Ecthelion's silver hair upon the bed.  
  
"You too," Ecthelion said. "You're the one for me, too."  
  
Ecthelion circled his arms about Glorfindel's neck and drew Glorfindel to him. They closed their eyes, and their lips met in blissful harmony. 


End file.
